


【DC/超蝙无差】超人求婚纪事 身份AU

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 梗： 第一万次 克拉克对蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的关系感到嫉妒 /求婚+身份梗配对：超蝙无差
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	【DC/超蝙无差】超人求婚纪事 身份AU

克拉克手中拿着一束玫瑰，匆匆的从星球日报报社旁边的花店赶回，他低头看看了手表，4点45，他和布鲁斯约好五点在星球日报报社的楼下见面，时间还有宽裕。他穿过街道，怀中的玫瑰花束随着他急促的脚步抖落了一串水珠。  
红色的玫瑰，白色的包装纸，黄色的细丝带。丝带的一侧安置在玫瑰深绿色的茎叶中，那是一张写了字的白色小卡片——布鲁斯&克拉克 恋爱一周年。  
克拉克原本不打算搞得如此花哨，这太像是高中生追女孩的夸张手段，但是露易丝说服了他。当然，获得普利策奖的女主编的原话是：如果你只是打算随时一身不吭的飞上天逃走的话，玫瑰和晚餐确实有些‘过界’了。  
这是一段有些令人难以想象的恋情，克拉克每天都会收集《哥谭日报》刊发的“布鲁斯最新恋情 大都会记者失魂落魄”“韦恩家族管家：肯特先生不适合我们的少爷”“布鲁斯韦恩变‘红绿色盲’？灯红酒绿去了哪里?”各类八卦，在睡前阅读放松自己。他甚至会选出其中最有趣味的几则，在约会的时候带给布鲁斯。  
但，无论那些八卦小报们怎样预测这场恋情亦或者时不时地借助美国第一修正案编造假新闻，布鲁斯和克拉克的恋情仍然经受住了考验，365天，远超《布鲁斯恋情指南——哥谭时讯报》（经常报道哥谭首富的恋情持续时间）的最高标准300天。  
克拉克坐上电梯，穿过大厅，准备走向自己的小隔间，熟悉的笑声落入了他的耳朵。布鲁斯衣着光鲜，连低调的黑色西装都阻挡不了男人散发出自己魅力。克拉克无奈地笑了一下，穿过了人群，把自己的男朋友领到荫蔽一点的转角处。当然，没忘了把那束花搁在桌上。  
“你今天上午和蝙蝠侠见面了？”克拉克和自己的男朋友靠的并不近，但依靠他非凡的氪星嗅觉，他闻到了蝙蝠侠低沉的香水味，不过很淡。  
“正义联盟的资助问题。”布鲁斯笑道，一只手撩上克拉克的领带，“你嫉妒了？克拉克，前天可是你告诉我你今天有一个国务卿的采访的。”  
“每次你见完蝙蝠侠总是很高兴。”克拉克打开了抵在布鲁斯背后的门把手，把他推进了有些昏暗的杂物间。克拉克拉住了布鲁斯的领带，把他压在文件架上，亲了上去，“I DO(确实)。”  
“嘿，肯特，规矩一点。这可不像我认识的那个大都会记者。”布鲁斯的一只手搭上了克拉克的手臂，故意把呼吸出的热气喷到克拉克耳边。“四点五十八了，你还记得你订了今天的餐厅吗？‘兴致昂扬’的记者先生。”  
“我去收拾一下东西。”克拉克有些赧然，当他突然意识到他们还在报社的时候。作为一个来自堪萨斯小镇上的有些古板的男人，他感到了尴尬，就像知道有人蹲在门口看着他们在杂物间里耳鬓厮磨一般。  
他匆匆走出了杂物间，身后还响着布鲁斯的轻笑声。  
“露易丝，稿子。”克拉克把稿子交给露易丝，而后者看到他放在桌子上的花向他挑了挑眉（加油，克拉克）。  
“露易丝女士，久仰大名。”布鲁斯已经在杂物间里整理好了自己被扯乱的领带，走向克拉克的小办公桌。他侧着身子，一条腿压在克拉克的桌子上，屁股就搁在克拉克放置的采访笔记上。  
这真的有些色情，克拉克想道。  
“韦恩先生，非常感谢您收购了星球日报，我们都相信在韦恩集团的带领下，星球日报会发展的更好。”露易丝向布鲁斯恭维道，“这是一笔值得的投资。”她的眼睛开玩笑似得瞟向克拉克。  
感谢上帝，不，感谢拉奥，她没有再多说什么。现在克拉克无比的感谢自己没有一时冲动告诉露易丝他的求婚计划，这有些太过鲁莽了，虽然克拉克对自己和布鲁斯的恋情有些把握，但，结婚，这会是哥谭王子追寻的吗？考虑到他之前换的过近百个女朋友，求婚成功的几率显然有些低。  
克拉克的手揣进了兜里，碰了碰那个材质特殊的小盒，它依然仅仅的合着，他的心又安定的落了下来。至少现在情况还不错。  
“在楼下等你。”布鲁斯帮克拉克把之前扯乱的领带给拉好，顺势在他的脸颊上亲了一下。克拉克可以发誓他听到了附近同事的吸气声和压抑的尖叫，当然还有快门声（那群娱乐版的该死的同事，他们总是热衷于报道这些）。  
“挑花的品味不错。”布鲁斯把自己倚靠着克拉克桌子的姿势变回站立，拿过克拉克放在桌上的红色玫瑰束，优雅淡定的走向了楼梯口。  
几分钟后，克拉克理好了自己的东西，他被调动后的心工作隔间在窗边。他低头，看见布鲁斯坐在他那辆黑色的保时捷里，朝他抬了抬手。  
这就是我想要的幸福，克拉克想道。  
他迈着轻松地步伐走进了电梯。

侍者为布鲁斯和克拉克引路，将他们带到一个有些荫蔽（为了不再爆出更多似是而非的新闻）的座位，两边环绕着漂亮了蔷薇花和小绿植。  
“不错的品味。”克拉克听到了布鲁斯的赞美，有些自得的笑了。顺便提一句，这家餐厅的价格也很‘不错’，是那种一顿可以吃掉星球日报小记者一个半月工资的那种。  
感谢韦恩集团为正义联盟赞助的津贴，大都会神明每个月领到属于他的那一份津贴的时候总忍不住赞美自己的男朋友，即使布鲁斯并不知道他赞助的正义联盟主席每个月都把他的津贴花在自己身上。感谢韦恩集团，超人才得已攒下一点钱去买求婚戒指所需的配件。  
“这个周末，要一起出去吗？我知道有一个很不错的游乐场。”布鲁斯开口，要找一个正义联盟的‘蝙蝠侠’和‘哥谭王子’布鲁斯韦恩都有空的日子并不简单。  
“呃…..”克拉克有些语塞，他总不可能告诉布鲁斯：嘿，抱歉，为了考虑是否现在向你求婚，我爸妈决定亲自过来和我交流想法。  
“你有事？”布鲁斯皱了皱眉，也许他可以花这个周末在修理蝙蝠车上。但，这已经是克拉克这个月第四次拒绝他的邀约了。“我们可以下次再约….”  
“不，没什么，只是我的父母要来看我。也许你们可以见一面？”克拉克脱口而出，又陷入了懊悔。完了，现在冲回家告诉爸妈不要热情，一定要保密求婚的事还来得及吗？妈妈不会告诉布鲁斯我的那些童年糗事吧。  
“那…可以。”布鲁斯有些意外。见家长，他从来都没有这样的体验，也许他要回去问问阿尔弗雷德。他当然看过无数次超人的养父母的资料，但那毕竟不是真人。克拉克准备向自己摊牌自己是超人的事吗？在知道克拉克就是超人的一年零两个月后，蝙蝠侠突然有些焦虑。  
这是一件大事，和信任有关。说出来和知道是不同的，他深知这一点。‘我该做出什么反应呢，如果克拉克摊牌的话。’，布鲁斯想道。

“妈妈，我打算向布鲁斯求婚。”克拉克有些害羞的低头，“我该买怎么样的戒指呢？”什么都配不上他的布鲁斯，无论只是普通的金银贵金属还是各色的宝石亦或者是钻石，它们好像都在他的爱人面前显得如此低档。

“哇，这可是个好消息，克拉克。也许你该问问你爸爸，他当年可是没有给我求婚戒指。”玛莎笑道，愉快的瞥向乔纳森。

“嘿！当初可是你说戒指太俗气了的。”克拉克的爸爸乔纳森开始笨拙的辩解，“我给你妈妈买了一串她喜欢的珍珠项链。也许你可以想想那些也许不那么昂贵但是很有意义的戒指。”

“也许。”克拉克想到了自己放在孤独堡垒的那一小枚氪石，光靠记忆，他都有些遍体生寒。

没有什么会比氪石更珍贵了。也许只有这样珍贵的氪石才能配得上他独一无二的布鲁斯。克拉克当然不会说自己还是存了那么一点私心的，他想要在大都会巡逻的时候也可以通过电视转播看到自己男朋友带着那样独特的戒指。

假如有一天，我不能坚持正义。那么至少我可以将那个毁灭我的武器留在我的爱人手中，我至少要死在你的手里，布鲁斯，那是我最大的幸运。当然，要做好防护，不然凭借氪石的辐射量，他和布鲁斯还不得马上死翘翘。

匆匆告别了父母，克拉克回到了孤独堡垒。

合成的贴合防护膜，被切割成多边形的氪石，K金戒托，再加上一点氪星科技，一枚看起来像绿色宝色的氪石戒指就做好了，0污染，0辐射，非常安全无公害。

淡淡的绿色荧光仿佛就浮在这枚戒指上，简易的戒托看上去并不廉价，反而简洁大方，他们出自克拉克采访认识的一位名家设计师，干记者这一行也并不全是坏处。克拉克小心翼翼地把它们安置进那个垫着与他披风同材质内衬的酒红色丝绒小盒子里。它看上去如此的完美，但凡拿到哪一个拍卖会上都免不了被贵妇、商人们争抢，拍出高价，更罔论氪石在黑市上有价无市的地位了。

什么？为什么超人会注意到黑市中氪石到价格？假如作为一个超级英雄，被自己的对手和恐怖分子们用氪石武器招呼久了，你也会学会注意这些动向的。

唯一一个来自他的故乡的石头确实杀死超人的利器，而克拉克现在决定把它送给布鲁斯，作为婚戒。当然不可避免的是要向布鲁斯解释自己是个外星人的事实，不过在经历过多次被恐怖组织绑架并且被蝙蝠侠救援还资助了正义联盟的韦恩总裁应该心理接受能力也挺高的吧，克拉克猜测道。

毕竟自己的男朋友在他的眼中简直就是无所不能的，头号迷弟克拉克肯特表示。

现在就差一顿完美的晚餐了。

克拉克通过邮箱查看了一下自己的邮件，其中一份来自大都会本地的一家极难订位子的知名餐馆，他已经为这事准备了两个星期了。顺带一提，这家餐馆也承办婚宴。

餐馆外突然传来了爆炸的轰鸣声，被冲击力掀起的水泥灰和砖块砸向临街的玻璃窗，哗啦一声，就要落在布鲁斯的身上。当然，有一个超人男朋友的好处之一绝对是安全，坐在布鲁斯对面的克拉克迅速的拉过自己男朋友的胳膊，将他拉到自己的身上。

玻璃碎片打在布鲁斯的座位上，餐厅已经一片混乱，尖叫声不绝于耳。虽然这只是在大都会，但是布鲁斯不免担心哥谭的情况，他瞥向街边，几只钢铁怪物在街上肆虐。

克拉克的手机发出‘叮’的一响，他赶忙打开，里面是正义联盟传来的短讯，不明怪物攻击了大都会和加州，绿灯侠和闪电侠已经赶往加州，作为大都会的守护神，超人当然当仁不让的要去守卫大都会。

他的脸上浮现出愧疚的表情，但转瞬即逝。坐在他面前的他的男朋友——布鲁斯韦恩将又一次被他放鸽子了，克拉克将自己的手伸进黑色西装的口袋，摸了摸那个酒红色丝绒的小盒子，那里面藏着他打算给布鲁斯的戒指。

他想要给布鲁斯，即使这并不是一个好的求婚时机。

握在手中的手机又开始叮叮作响，克拉克只瞟了一眼，看到了加州失守的坏消息。神奇女侠和绿灯侠的实力并不低，通过自己的超级听力，他可以听到哈尔被击打在地上的哀嚎。鲜血与暴力，克拉克看向布鲁斯的眼睛，里面有的只是天真与张扬。他突然开始惶恐，假如我回不来会怎样呢？我该把这枚戒指给布鲁斯吗？

他是如此的无所不能，热视线、超级听力这些超能力让他无坚不摧，但是现在他突然害怕了。这就是婚姻会带给你的吗？克拉克甚至感到自己的手指在颤抖。

他抽出了丝绒小盒子里的小纸条，原本他打算在求婚的时候给布鲁斯的。

“我爱你。”克拉克不敢多说，唯恐泄露一丝一毫的隐藏在爱意下的恐惧，“给阿尔弗雷德打个电话，停在外面的车应该已经准备好了。我有一个临时的采访。”我有一个临时的采访，他打算这样说。

不等布鲁斯回话，他就匆匆的跑出餐馆，跑到一个隐蔽的巷角拉开自己的衬衫，里面是一身蓝红的超人制服。他飞上了蓝天。

那张孤零零的半折的小纸条就这样被克拉克放在桌上，上面只简单写了三个单词My last secret。

布鲁斯的通讯器响了起来，里面是闪电侠要求支援大都会的语音留言，他捞起自己挂在椅背的外套，快步跨进了自己的跑车，驶往哥谭，他需要去取他的装甲。

坐上蝙蝠飞机的一刹那，他依旧是忍不住，即使知道这张小纸条里内容也许就是克拉克对自己三番五次的分开住要求感到不耐烦的分手信。

他打开了，就像外封上写的‘我最后的秘密’的简单的三个单词一般，里面的答案也是如此的简单。

三个单词。

“I love you.”

这个没有脑子的氪星人，布鲁斯开着蝙蝠飞机升空，准确去救援他那个显然‘没有什么脑子’的男朋友。


End file.
